


And Then There Were Two

by izuruthemad



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU- Different Deaths, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, this is a fucking feels train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruthemad/pseuds/izuruthemad
Summary: "The game will end when there are only two players remaining!"In which that statement is tested, and just as he promised, Monokuma ends the game.





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was another one-shot I'd dreamed up and I wanted to write before I lost my inspiration. I get bored easily, so I figured I'd act before it set in again.

>    _"When there are two players remaining, or if the mastermind is defeated, the game will end!"_

* * *

That's what he'd said, originally. The only saving grace that cursed monochrome bear had offered- kill the mastermind, end the game. The scramble to discover the identity of the student who'd put them all in this hell was a desperate one.

Kaede Akamastu had killed someone for that scramble. She'd worked so damn hard to unite everyone, but when things got too desperate, she'd flaked on her plan and accidentally killed the wrong student.

Rantarou Amami died for that scramble, taking a blow to the head from a shotput ball. His blood stained the library carpet.

Akamatsu's blood stained the trial floor when the lid of the piano collapsed on her inert, hanging form.

Working together was apparently not going to get anyone anywhere.

_surviving students: 14_

* * *

The motive was human relationships. At this point, anything seemed impossible. They were no closer to finding the mastermind, and no closer to finding a less violent way out. This was about death.

Ryoma Hoshi had no one, apparently. He had been looking for a motive not to kill, but to  _live._ However, Monokuma wasn't a charity service. He wasn't giving away government subsides. For Hoshi, he gave the notice that no news was good news, and desperate for any sort of companionship, Hoshi ignored him. He turned up empty handed.

Where Hoshi had no one, Kirumi Tojou had everyone. The responsibility of everyone lay upon her, as well as the responsibility to find a way out before it was too late. Hoshi was perfect, dispensable and  _willing_ to be. There was nothing he would've rather done. Escape? Futile. 

She didn't mean to make his death so brutal. She'd _hoped_ to knock him out and kill him painlessly. However, in hindsight, drowning him, then feeding his body to piranhas, was pretty brutal. It was necessary to make it the perfect murder, or she wouldn't survive this either.

It wasn't the perfect murder. She didn't survive this. She fell to her death after a long climb, utterly broken.

_surviving students: 12_

* * *

Angie Yonaga was a pretty girl, devout and devoted to her god. She drew beautiful pictures and created lovely sculptures as a black haired, red-eyed god whispered in her ear, telling her what stroke to paint next and what color to use also. 

Korekiyo Shinguuji didn't like gods. He didn't particularly like the idea. He also didn't like pretty girls. He  _executed_ Yonaga with a beautiful, ornamental sword and left her  _crumpled_ form to rot in a room locked from the inside, surrounded by the post-mortem sculpted faces of her previously deceased friends.

They tried to bring her back. They got a cock-and-bull bullshit ritual to try, and they let Shinguuji do the honors. He sawed up the floorboors and fixed up the cage and set up a sickle and put Tenko Chabashira, the fighting girl, in the cage. Nobody suspected a thing.

Then, when the singing started, he stepped on the floorboard and killed her. It was a clean incision. She was dead before she could cry out. It was merciful.

He did it, he said, for his sister. He never got to 100 dead girls. His sister melted his spirit away.

_surviving students: 9_

* * *

It was dangerous to mess with a liar like that boy in the straight-jacket esque shirt. Miu Iruma knew it anyways, and still plotted his demise.

She created, with her magic inventing fingers, and entirely new world, one where she could escape to. She designed it as a weapon, one where she could create the  _perfect murder,_ one so brilliant it could even take down the liar so whip-cracker smart he could see straight through everyone.

He saw straight through Iruma as well. He enlisted the help of a poor, naïve soul, a certain Gonta Gokuhara, with wild hair and gentle eyes. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but he was the one to execute the final blow. Gokuhara, a pacifist to the day he breathed his last, murdered Iruma, who was planning a murder. How ironic; how terribly cruel! And the puppetmaster? Scot-free, an accomplice.

Iruma died, strangled by toilet paper. It was a lucky blessing there was no way anyone could rewatch the spectacle.

Gokuhara forgot, left for the class to pick apart his sins like a picky eater dissecting their sandwich. He was burned with the last piece of evidence to prove his guilt with, his wild hair and gentle eyes catching fire with the rest of him. His glasses, unable to burn or be melted, were the only thing left of him besides a pile of ash.

_surviving students: 7_

* * *

The killing of a pure soul dissuaded anyone from trying anything else. Gokuhara didn't deserve this; nobody else deserved this. They solemnly promised not to kill anymore. This would be the slow death of the killing game.

The mastermind got bored easily, it seemed, and Kaito Momota didn't have much time left. He'd coughed up a lot of blood before, but this was a bit excessive. He'd figured he'd maybe survive til the end, but nope! Monokuma had other plans.

The assassin had to watch as the man she loved got sicker and sicker. The students had to watch as their last bit of motivation wasted away. The liar, trying to play mastermind, had to drop his act as even he was unable to predict this. His own truth, his own shock, betrayed his last, greatest lie.

Momota died in his sleep, a smile on his face, his lover holding his hand. He was satisfied that at least this time, his death wouldn't take the life of another.

_surviving students: 6_

* * *

Maki Harukawa had just lost the man she loved.

It wasn't even to the damn game, either! He'd fallen ill and passed away, and she was unable to do anything about it. Her motivation was gone; empty, she looked for nothing but death.

K1-B0 was a puppet. His friends had tried so hard to make a human out of him; treated him no differently than their other friends, gave him a name, Kiibo, invited him to their human games. However, when it came down to it, he was under the mastermind's control at the flick of a remote.

The mastermind was bored, bored, bored. There wasn't a murder; ratings were plummeting. She decided to make a murderer out of a puppet this time. And the victim was ready to go, just as Hoshi was.

Harukawa had ran into a controlled K1-B0, brandishing a knife, and begged him for death. The mastermind oblidged. Throat slit, she crumpled to the floor in seconds. It was merciful.

Bloody footsteps in the shape of robot feet and glowing blue eyes betrayed the whims of a marionette. K1-B0 hadn't willingly committed murder, yet he did so obviously. He became a firey inferno in the sky, forced to self-destruct, a grisly firework.

_surviving students: 4_

* * *

Himiko Yumeno had her suspicions on who the mastermind was. It can't have been the liar in white, who was shell-shocked into only telling the truth. It can't have been the honest boy in black, as saying he was the mastermind would've been such an obvious lie. It was the last girl, and Yumeno swore she'd expose her once and for all.

Tsumugi Shirogane was the mastermind, and she knew what Yumeno was planning. Shirogane knew all; who really killed Amami, why Hoshi was so ready to die, how the door to the art lab was locked from the inside, how Momota really got ill, who really pulled the strings behind K1-B0, what the liar and the truther really talked about behind the closed doors of their rooms. She was the puppet master behind it all, and she wasn't ready for one of her stupid characters to pull down her whole operation.

She slipped poison into Yumeno's midnight snacks. Only she knew which bag of chips Yumeno carelessly dragged her fingers through when the mood struck her. Yumeno collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

Shirogane presented the idea as the mastermind being the culprit. It was a very short debate. She was found guilty in seconds. Shirogane didn't care. She'd achieved her true goal.

She was executed quietly. A simple gunshot wound did the trick. She wasn't one for theatrics. Always plain.

_surviving students: 2_

_congratulations! Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma have won the 53rd season of danganronpa!_

* * *

Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma were left to pick up the pieces. They looked at each other, horribly shell-shocked, as that horrible bear held up his initial promise.

_when two players are remaining, the game ends!_

They silently clasped each other's hands as the gate unlocked. They'd wanted this for so long, but not like this. There should've been a better way. They shouldn't have had to lose so many people. 

"Saihara-chan. Do you ever think that there was a better way? That we could've found out the mastermind before it came to this?" 

The liar in white's voice trembled. He was much more honest now. Being caught in a lie did that to you.

"I think so, Ouma-kun, but I don't want to try it. I could've lost you instead."

The honest boy in black was still as honest as ever, but he'd told some lies too. He wasn't as truthful as the other was a liar, but he was still honest none the less.

Sunlight seemed much more real beyond the gate. They really had sacrificed everything for this, for what they'd become.

They'd have to pick up the pieces.

Saihara kissed Ouma's hand. "We have to go, are you ready?"

Nothing's more honest than an expression.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

_The game ends when two players are left._

_Today, they made two._

**Author's Note:**

> srry
> 
> this was less shippy but still rlly concept based and i'm hoping you like this idea
> 
> stemmed from the rlly small nō of survivors in drv3 and the rules of the game


End file.
